Alpha and Omega a trip to Idaho
by alpha am i
Summary: Join Kate and Humphrey in this short adventure to Idaho what will happen when Humphrey meets his long lost sibling and will Eve and Winston ever retire rated T for mild Language


Alpha and Omega a trip to Idaho

It was a sunny day in spring Kate and Humphrey were in there den chatting.

"Humphrey"

"Yes Kate" he replied

"When the pups get back from alpha school can we take them to Idaho?" asked Kate

"I see no reason why not it would be a good holiday" said Humphrey remembering all the fun him and Kate had there when they were younger"

"Well Alpha school finishes tomorrow so we should go and ask your parents".

So Kate and Humphrey made their way to Kate's parents den.

"Hello you two what brings you here" asked Winston

"We need to ask you and Eve permission for something" said Humphrey

"Eve is just in there make yourself at home" said Winston

"Eve it's so nice to see you again your looking will" Humphrey said

Oh Yes Lick That Ass Humphrey You Little Kiss Up

"Hello it's good to see you to Humphrey" replied Eve

"What do you want to ask us" asked Winston

"We need permission to take the pups with us on a holiday" said Kate

"Where do you want to take them" asked Eve

"We want to take them to Idaho" said Humphrey

"Of all the places to go why Idaho" asked Winston

"Idaho is special to us it's where we fell in love" said Kate

"Okay it sound fare and Humphrey you don't have to kiss up to me you're my son in law and I trust you" said Eve

"Thank you" Humphrey and Kate said together

"Now you two need to get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you

And with that they all said their goodbye's and made their way home and fell asleep.

Humphrey and Kate woke up simultaneously to a rustling sound Humphrey took up a defensive stance in front of Kate

"Who is out there" demanded Humphrey

There was a smell in the air that made him relax

"What is it Humphrey" asked Kate

"We must have over slept its Luna and Jack" said Humphrey

"Come in you two" said Kate

Luna was the first to enter followed by Jack

Luna and Jack are Kate and Humphrey's Pups they had just got back from Alpha school Luna was their daughter she had a brown coat and a black under coat she looked like her father Jack was their son he was gold all over and looked like his mother she had a golden coat with a white under coat

"How was Alpha school" asked Kate

Before Luna answered she gave her mother and father a hug

"It was brilliant I passed all my classes with flying colours and I aced GCAE'S" answered Luna

"Well done" said Humphrey

"And how about you Jack"

Jack hesitated for a minute as he was going through some confidence issues you know that teenaged thing we all go through but he gave his parents a quick hug.

"I passed hunting 101 and self defence classes and passed all of my GCAE'S" well done said Kate

"What is a GCAE" asked Humphrey looking very confused

"Dad it is an abbreviation for General Certificate of Alpha Education" said Luna

"That's a mouthful" said Humphrey

"And when alpha school finished one of the parents came up to me and said do I know you from seaware she looked a bit like you dad I told her that she reminded me of you and she said what is your dads name and when I told her she started to cry and said I do know your dad when you get home say to him Jenna said hi" said Luna

"Jenna I Know that Name"

"Any way lets go we need to go and say goodbye to Eve and Winston" said Kate

"Why where are we going" asked Jack

"We are going on holiday to Idaho for a little while" said Humphrey

So they made their way to say good bye to everyone and by the time they had left it was getting dark

"Okay you three let's find the train" said Kate

Humphrey pricked up his hears to see if he could hear the train and shore enough a train was on the way headed for Idaho

"It's coming" said Humphrey as it went past they all jumped on an open train cart

"This very train is the same train that took me and your dad back to jasper before you were born" said Kate

Shortly after they all fell asleep

About 1 Hour later

There sleep was interrupted by a loud scratching sound as the train stopped

"Okay we need to move fast a quietly" said Humphrey

"Why" asked Luna

"Because we are in another pack's territory" said Humphrey

So they crept around until they found an empty cave.

"We will have to stay here for the night" said Humphrey

So they made their way into the cave and fell asleep

2 hours later

Humphrey woke up and heard a noise outside

He looked around but he was so tired that he fell asleep again

The next time he woke up him, Kate and the pups surrounded by Alphas just then Kate, Luna and Jack woke up and two of the Alphas stepped forward

One of them black and the other one was red

"What are you doing in our territory" said the black wolf

"We are just passing through so if you could just point us out we can leave all peaceful" said Humphrey

"Well it's not up to us to choose what happens to you our pack leader will be here soon.

About 2 minutes later a wolf entered the cave she looked a bit like Humphrey

The wolf that looked like Humphrey stepped forward

"State your b..." started the wolf that looked like Humphrey

She continued "Luna is that you"

"Jenna, dad this who I was telling you about" said Luna

"What are your name's" she said

"My name is Kate this is Luna, Jack and my Mate Humphrey" said Kate

The wolf that looked like Humphrey started to cry

"I'm sorry do you remember me Humphrey, I'm your sister Jenna" she said

"I knew I heard that name from some ware" said Humphrey

"You nether told me you had a sister" said Kate suspiciously

"We were separated when we were young by hunters so I wouldn't expect him to remember" said Jenna

"Maybe you could help us then we need to get to Idaho" said Humphrey

"Well look no more that is where you are if you want you can stay with us for a bit" she said

"Thank you" They all said

Jenna took them to an empty den

"You can stay in here, so how long are you planning on staying with us" asked Jenna

"Not too long this is just our holiday" said Kate

"And where do you live" asked Jenna

"We live in Jasper Park Canada" replied Humphrey

"Well make yourself at home and have a look around" said Jenna

"Thank you" said Kate

"Your welcome and by the way I spoke to Jack and Luna's teacher's and they were very impressed with them" and with that she walked out

"Well she was very nice" said Kate

"Lets all go for a walk" said Humphrey

after their walk they returned to there den.

Just the Jenna ran in

"There are two wolfs in the prison den they clame to know you" she said

So they made their way to the prison den

When they got there the den was graded by 10 Alphas

"Hello Greg can you let us see the prisoners" asked Jenna

"Of curse" said Greg

Greg was a very strong and tall Alpha with a black coat

When they were inside they saw them it was Kate's parents

"Mum dad what are you doing here" asked Kate

"We just came to see if you, the pups and Humphrey are okay and we were greeted with this lot" said Eve in an unmissed way

"sorry about that we have had to bump up security after recent events" said Jenna

"Grandma Eve Grandpa Winston" said Luna and Jack running in

"Hello you two" said Eve

"Can we speak to mum and dad please" asked Winston

"Jenna can you do me a favour please" asked Humphrey

"Yes what can I do for you" asked Jenna

"Can you take Luna and Jack outside for a minute please"

"Of course Humphrey" said Jenna

And she led them out

"okay we need your help Winston and I are about to retire but we need someone to take our place and let's be honest Lilly and Garth can't lead the pack so we need you to take over but of course you can't lead them from here so we need you to make a big decision come back to jasper and lead the pack there or stay here and we will get another two to lead them" said Eve

Kate and Humphrey thought about it for a minute.

"Tell you what if my sister will come and bring her pack so we can unite the packs we will lead them alongside her" said Humphrey

"I Like that idea" said Kate

"Well it is up to you after all you are next in line" said Winston

"Jenna can you come in for a minute" called Humphrey

"Yes Humphrey" said Jenna

How would you like you and your pack to come back to Jasper with us and lead with us to make the perfect pack" said Humphrey

"Yes I would love to because we have a little problem of our own" said Jenna

"What is it" said Humphrey

"Well we are a peaceful pack but the pack that is near to us wants more land and they said unless we move soon they will come and take it by force and we had no ware to go" said Jenna

"Then you had beast go and get everything ready because it is a long way" said Kate

And it was done they got the pack read to go and they made their way to jasper they couldn't all fit on the train so they had to walk and it was a long one too well that is how this part of the story ends for now anyway I wonder how Lilly and Garth are doing we will find out soon good bye for now

Alpha and omega a trip to Idaho

By D T Hemming

Join Kat and Humphrey on a short adventure to Idaho what will happen when Humphrey meets his long lost sibling and will Eve and Winston ever retire who will run the pack if they did find out

Special thanks to my mum for letting me use her laptop for this J


End file.
